In the Woods
by nesshark
Summary: When a camping trip with her friends turn south, how will Bella make it out? Not good at summaries sorry


**I KNOW I HAVE ANOTHER STORY GOING THAT'S NOT FINISHED BUT I GOT INSPIRED, I'LL PROBABLY GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN THE TWO**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, ALSO NO BETA READER FOR THIS OR MY OTHER STORY IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED PM ME**

* * *

Bloody hell I can't believe I let them con me into going out in the middle of the Forks woods and camp. I almost turned around shortly after we'd entered, but my friends had gone so far to accommodate me for this trip, I just couldn't. I did, however, mention numerous times the large number of disappearances happening in these woods as of late. It did nothing to discourage them.

I hear the zipper to my tent being unzipped and I turn around just in time to see Angela poke her head through.

"I brought you some smores." I wave her in, gratefully taking the three smores she brought me.

"Do you need help taking off your prosthetics, I know they annoy you."

"I'd be grateful for that, thank you." I was in a testing program for a new type of prostheses, they essentially made an outlet out of the stump which connected to a metal limb, it connected nerves, so the limb was functional. However, they were heavy and ungodly uncomfortable to sleep on, thankfully it was encouraged to remove them if or whenever necessary. I was chosen for this program because I was young and missing two limbs, and they wanted to see if having two would stress the body out too much. I got mine almost three years ago and so far, no adverse effects.

It was, thankfully, a rather quick process to remove the two prostheses.

"Think you Angela for helping me, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Ok, see you in the morning." She zipped up my tent before leaving and I got comfy in my sleeping bag before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, it was still dark out and the fire was long gone. Something was off, my gut was tied in a knot. I quickly put on my leg and went outside to check things out, put my mind at ease so I could go back to sleep with no worries.

The other tents were torn to shreds, bloody hell, this is not good.

"Oh looks like you woke up…" That wasn't a voice I recognized.

I turn only slightly to see a large blond-haired man with red eyes, that all that it takes to get me running.

"Yay, I love it when they run!" that was a girl's voice, it was kind of shrill.

I didn't get very far before someone rammed into my side, sending me into a nearby tree. Thank god I didn't put my arm back on, that could have hurt a lot more if I had. My head had hit the tree pretty hard, causing my vision to start swimming.

"Aw, that didn't take much"

"Hey what happened to her arm?"

"I didn't rip it off!"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know"

"Bloody hell! If you're going to kill me do it already and stop arguing with each other!"

I was standing now, hand on my head, trying to regain some form of focus. I could just barely make out the silhouettes of 4 people though one had 2 heads, so it could be five.

"Oh, wow, she still has some kick in her even after that hit!"

"Don't worry we'll kill you, just not at this moment."

"I'm assuming that means you're going to kidnap me and torture us?"

They nod kind of slowly

"Can I grab my arm first then?" I was already heading back towards my tent, figuring if the answer was no that they'd just stop me.

"Rose follow her and make sure she doesn't contact anyone."

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

It wasn't long before a tall blond with red eyes was following close. It was a short walk to my tent.

"So, what's going to happen, going to knock me out as soon as I grab my arm, or are you just going to have me follow you guys back to your torture den?"

"Why are you so calm about this? You're being kidnaped."

I turn to face her a smile on my face as I grab the stump of my missing arm "What you plan to do to me cannot be worse than the hell I've already lived through." I turn back to continue rummaging through my belonging trying to find my goddam arm.

"Who knows maybe you guys will be successful where the other one failed," I mumbled under my breath. It takes a few more moments before I manage to locate my missing appendage.

"I'm sorry to have to ask, but its rather difficult to reattach this thing with one hand. Would you mind ling lending me a hand?" I laugh internally at my little joke.

"I do mind, just carry it, we need to leave now."

"Yes, ma'am."

I sling the arm over my left shoulder the elbow joint bending and leaving the short forearm resting on my back. I turn and see she has already walked away. I rush to follow not wanting to be rammed again. It wasn't long before we made it to the rest of my captures. I see my friends laying on top of each other bound and gagged and tied to one of three ATV's.

"Oh my god her arms made out of metal…!" It was the large one who shouted that.

"So's my leg, your point is?"

He looks towards the others, "Can we please keep her for a while? Please?"

"We'll see what Ma and Pa say." That guy had a really thick southern accent.

I sit down on the back of one of the ATV'S and try to desperately reattach my arm. The problem with the attachment system is that it requires two hands, it can be done with one it's just about a hundred times harder. You have to hold the arm in the socket while pushing down the locking mechanism that holds it in place and pressing the button that connects it to the nerves after all the locking mechanisms are in place.

It doesn't take long before I throw the bloody thing against the nearest tree. The tall blond grabs it and brings it back to me.

"Here we don't want you falling off and dying before we get back home." The words sent a chill through my spine, but I accept the help none the less. As soon as my arm is attached, I move my fingers to make sure everything is working properly, I'm half tempted to punch the nearest one across the face and make a break for it. I decide though that that is a horrible idea, as I'm not even fully certain their completely human.

"How'd you lose them?" it was the copper-haired one, his voice low and menacing.

"What? Why does that matter? What want to know your prays history before you kill them?" I give a dark chuckle and look him dead in his ruby eyes "I'll tell you on my death bed."


End file.
